Precious Moments: Usagi and Mamoru Drabbles
by ChieriAn9eL
Summary: Drabbles for the UsakoMamoru LJ Community! Including some drabbles for the Community's second anniversary...
1. 32 Rain at Midnight

**Hi. Some of you may have read Drabbles 1-6 already, but I took them down because I had a stupid idea of.. "Hey, why don't I just post everything up at once when I have like 50 drabbles? Easier than doing this one at a time…" But then I realized… that would take forever… if I'm ever even going to get that far. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**  
**

**#32 Rain at Midnight**

Splat. Splat. She paid no attention to the rain that splattered on her clothes, her hair, her face. She wasn't even aware that her own tears had mixed in with the raindrops cascading down her cheeks.

Unable to speak, she merely stared at the man in front of her as her heart beat wildly, wondering if she had really heard what she just heard, or if it was only her imagination. _Was he really…?_

Finally, after what seemed like an eternal silence to both, she managed to choke out, "Say it again."

He brushed away her tears tenderly and said with a smile that reached his eyes,

"Marry me, Usa."

His voice was gentle, but it was loud and clear enough to be heard in the rain.


	2. 38 Studying

**# 38 Studying**

"So, if I multiply both sides by 1 + x, these will cancel out?"

"That's right, and then you'll be left with that term right there. 1 over x."

Listening intently to her boyfriend, Usagi wrote the solution down and put the pencil down on the coffee table, sighing as she stretched. "Ah, finally done! Thank you Mamo-chan!" Giving him a smile of gratitude, she wrapped her arms around him. Returning the gesture, he leaned back into the couch.

"Usako, you should go home soon," he said. Just a few more minutes. Like five. Okay, maybe like ten. Fifteen…

Instead of whining and holding him tighter as she normally would, his girlfriend let go and got up. "You're right," she said, "I should get going before it gets late. Dad's been really grumpy lately."

"NO!" His brain shouted at the threat of being deprived of its daily Usako-dosage. Warning: Requirement not met. Beware of withdrawal symptoms.

He wasn't aware that he had protested out loud until she looked at him confusedly and repeated, "No?"

"I mean," he said quickly, frantically searching for something to cover up. "You might want to look the last problem over again. Those can get tricky…"

-------------------

Several hours later, the sound of a phone ringing could be heard at the Hikawa Shrine.

"Hello."

"Yeah, Rei-chan? That reverse psychology thing totally worked."


	3. 58 At the end of the day

**#58 At the end of the day**

He loved this time of the day. She'd be here soon.

He hated this time of the day. He couldn't wait.

Any minute now and she'd be running by. breathless, colliding with anyone and everything in her path, her odango hair disheveled and her cheeks flushing as she turned the corner. He could sense her presence, her flustered expression, her heavy breathing as she approached. Yet, she'd always try to---

"Guess who?" a familiar voice said as small hands covered his eyes.

"You're late, Usako," he said with a smile.

Yet she'd always try to surprise him.


	4. 54 Nightmare

**#54 Nightmare**

"Do you, Mamoru Chiba, take you Usagi Tsukino, to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

His voice was choked up at first, but he managed to make it clear and steady as he replied, "I do."

They never took their eyes off of each other as the priest repeated the vow for Usagi, who said with equal determination and emotion, "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Her heart racing a mile-a-minute, she leaned forward as he tilted his head down to meet her lips, his arms around her tiny waist as she wrapped hers around his green jacket… Wait, green jacket? That ugly green jacket he used to wear?

"NOOOOOOO!"

-------------------

"Usako, Usako, wake up."

Usagi lifted her head up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"You had a nightmare."

She looked around and realized that she was in Mamoru's apartment and that she had fallen asleep on the table.

"Are you all right?"

Nodding her head warily, she looked at her boyfriend, or rather, what he was wearing.

"You are SOOOO not wearing that for our wedding."


	5. 42 Desire

**42. Desire**

Chiba Mamoru tried to concentrate on the newspaper he was reading. Or perhaps he had given up trying and only pretended to be reading now.

Usually, after their verbal banter at the arcade, she'd either give all of her attention to Motoki, or sit with her friends in one of the booths.

But today, she remained on the stool and seemed to be glancing at him every now and then. At least, he thought he felt her eyes on him several times. And was it just his imagination or were her eyes filled with something akin to longing when she looked at him? It was confusing, somewhat flattering (nah), and definitely nerve-wracking. Just as he was about to demand what she wanted from him, she tapped him on the shoulder.

-----------------------------

Usagi tried not to stare, but she couldn't help it. Why hadn't she noticed it before?

She had to admit, he was not only handsome, but also beautiful. Hardly the right word to describe a member of the opposite sex, but it was true and made him more attractive without taking away from his masculinity. Sometimes, (and to her credit) only sometimes, she found herself dreaming of fathomless blue eyes. What she didn't want to admit was that sometimes she even dreamed of ugly green jackets… But today it was not his mysterious blue eyes that she noticed, not his perfectly angled chin, not his shiny black hair, but something else. She realized that the man also had lovely, long eyelashes. It wasn't fair. And it made her itch to do something about it. Slowly reaching her hand toward him, she gathered her wits and tapped him on the shoulder.

He lifted his head slowly to look at her.

"Mamoru-baka…" Her voice trailed off, it was suddenly so hard to ask with him looking directly at her. '_Come on Usagi, you know you want to. You know you really, really want to_. _You've been wanting to so badly since you noticed_.' She leaned closer. Someday, she'd be able to ask if his heart beat as fast as hers when he was with her, if he actually enjoyed running into her as much as she did, but at the moment, more pressing matters were at hand.

"Can I curl your eyelashes?"


	6. 84 Glasses

**#84 Glasses**

She looked up from her manga and focused her attention on him.

Sitting across from her, he seemed to be entirely engrossed in the Physics textbook in front of him. _Always the serious student_, she thought wryly.

His glasses were perched on the tip of his nose right now, making him look rather adorable. Some people weren't made for glasses, other people managed to look more intelligent with them. Despite the way she teased him for being a four-eyed nerd, she had to admit they made him look just as good, if not better than usual, giving him an extra layer of finesse. She also liked the way he would absentmindedly push them back, eyes narrowed in concentration, never straying from what he was reading. And the way the silver rims of the glasses brought out his ocean blue eyes. But still, she liked it most

when he---

Her thoughts were cut off when he looked up to meet her eyes.

Closing his book, he leaned over.

Ah yes, she loved it the most when he took off those silver-rimmed glasses to kiss her.


	7. 4 Karma

**4. Karma**

He'd been a real pain in the butt, the bane of her existence. He teased her about everything...her grades, her eating habits, her klutz attacks, her tardiness, and even her unique hairstyle. In fact, he even made up a nickname for her because of her hairstyle. It was the same routine everyday. He'd call her that dreaded nickname, and she'd tell him to stop, but in the end, he'd only aggravate her more, using that nickname every chance he got.

That is why, when a certain Neo-King Endymion agonized over his purple hair, his "Odango-Atama" wife merely smirked and said, "Serves you right, Lavender-boy!"


	8. 2e Starlights

**LJ Community Anniversary Drabbles**

**2. e. Starlights  
**Words: 100

"For the last time, Usako, I was not ogling Seiya. And he…she wasn't trying to seduce me! She doesn't even like me that way…. Hell, I don't even think she likes me!" He put his hands on his fuming girlfriend's shoulders in an attempt to placate her.

Usagi shrugged off his hands and crossed her arms. "I saw it, _Mamoru_! You were staring at each other for a full ten minutes," she said with a huff. "And you didn't even blink."

Mamoru sighed, exasperated. _Not to self: never stare down your rival when he/she is wearing a skimpy senshi suit._

My first true drabble... and hopefully not the last.


	9. 2g Motoki

**LJ Community Anniversary Drabbles**

Decided to stick the UsakoMamoru Anniversary drabbles here as well...since I don't think I'll even get around to finishing all 35 of them…

**  
2. g. Civilians: Motoki**

It was a promotion the Crown arcade had going on for Valentine's Day.

_Write a love letter in your own style! None of that frilly poetic stuff… Anonymous submissions are okay! Just drop them off in the box on the counter and receive a free sundae._

_Dear Mamo-chan,_

_You'll probably never realize this, but chocolate milkshakes stopped being the reason for me to come to the Arcade long ago. Even though you're nowhere near as sweet, you've become the reason I come here everyday. _

_Dear Usako,_

_Scientists believe that the world did not exist until the big bang. That is what you are to me. I was just a void until you came along. and then my world came to be._

Motoki smirked. He had been told on several occasions that he always missed the obvious, but he merely shook his head at the two heart-shaped papers. "Not this time, not this time."


	10. 4e Fear

**LJ Community Anniversary Drabbles**

**4.e. Fear**

The sound of thunder made her jump again. Wrapping her arms around herself, Neo-Queen Selenity stared out the window to observe the storm raging outside. '_If only he were here right now… No, no. Don't think that. You still haven't forgive him yet._'

A knock interrupted her thoughts, and she opened to find a pajama-clad Endymion who was supposed to be all the way down the hall in a guest room.

"I'm too scared to sleep," he said with a boyish grin.

She forced herself to look indifferent. '_You're still angry. Still angry!_' "Well, I'll just have a few guards stationed outside your room." She closed the door in his face. The knocking sounded again.

"It's scary down in there," he pleaded after she opened the door. "The boogeyman's going to get me!"

She didn't even bother to respond as she closed the door on him again, barely restraining a grin.

It took her less than three seconds to open the door again after the next rumble of thunder. He was still standing there, as she had expected.

"Well, well. The great King Endymion, once known as Tuxedo Mask, cowering in fear of the boogeyman. We can't have anyone know about that, can we?" she said, letting him in. "You're sleeping on the couch."

"Yes, your Highness," he said, making his way to said couch.

Another roar of thunder caused her to stiffen.

It was not surprising that she woke up in her husband's arms, feeling safe and protected.


	11. 15 Mistake

**15. Mistake **

"Mamo-chan, I can't believe you almost dropped me," an obviously pregnant Usagi exclaimed.

Mamoru grunted noncommittally and mumbled his apology.

"Just because I've put on a little weight," she huffed, still not willing to let it go.

"Oh, it was more than a little," he muttered.

Now, Chiba Mamoru had done some pretty stupid things in his years of existence, such as buying a particular green jacket, pulling consecutive all-nighters, walking into the women's bathroom, and so on. But he didn't need to see his wife's glare to realize that he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Oops."

------

I know, I know. This has been overdone in every other fic where Usagi is pregnant. But I just _had_ to write my own. XD Well, atleast it's my second true drabble! Yay!

I just want to thank the people who take their time out to review. It means a lot to me, since I know I don't even update that much. )


	12. 41 Jacket AKA Birth of a Monstrosity

**41. Jacket AKA Birth of a Monstrosity**

Mamoru entered the mall with only one goal in mind. Avoiding the bawling toddlers and happy teenagers, his mind thought back to the events that led him to brave this Sunday afternoon chaos.

* * *

He was minding his own business in the Crown Arcade when two of its patrons noticed him and didn't bother hiding their appreciation. It happened all the time, but he was never one for attention, and the girlish squeals were making him uncomfortable, not to mention creeping him out.

"Look at that guy! He's so hot!"

"I know, and he's got great fashion sense, too!"

"Hmm… actually, aren't good looking guys who dress well usually gay?"

His left eye started to twitch.

"I hope not!"

This was followed by a sigh.

_If there is a God out there, please make them stop._

God probably heard him, but instead of answering his prayers, decided to send Motoki his way.

Mamoru watched as Motoki made his way over to him. _Is it just me…or is he swinging his hips?_

"So Mamoru-kun," Motoki drawled, putting an arm around his friend. "What can I get you today?"

Mamoru did not need to look into his ex-best friend's eyes to see the amusement there.

A murmur of "It's always the cute ones" was heard in the background.

Giving his friend the iciest glare he could muster, he got up and left the arcade, which brings us back to the current situation.

* * *

Mamoru looked left and right, scanning all the store windows. Finally, he saw it. The answer to all his prayers.  
There, behind one of the glass windows, was the ugliest green jacket he had ever seen.

Marching into the store, he grabbed the one thing that was furthest away from "fashionably sensible."

What he didn't foresee was the strange attachment he'd develop to this monstrosity.

* * *

I've had ideas floating in my head for months, but I couldn't get them down the way they sounded in my head. ::**sigh::** Hope that was okay. 


	13. 86 Tackle

**86. Tackle**

When Chiba Mamoru entered the Crown Arcade that day, he was not surprised to see Usagi talking excitedly to her friends and Motoki. But before he could even start their daily verbal sparring, she let out an excited squeal and rushed out the doors.

"What's with Hurricane Odango?" he asked, approaching the girls and Motoki.

"Oh, she wanted to start packing for her ski trip with the girls. She's really excited," Motoki filled him in as he handed him his regular black coffee.

"Why would she be excited about that? She can barely walk without tripping. Skiing would be such a disaster," he commented.

"That's exactly the point. She's the only one who can get away with 'accidentally' tackling the hot ski instructors," Rei huffed, using air quotes for emphasis.

No one commented on how Mamoru tightened his grip on the mug.


	14. 4g Lust

**Lust **(this is from an anniversary drabble list from wayyy back)

They were going to be late. That was nothing new for her. But this time, it was actually Mamoru's fault. He was the one who looked at her like that and started kissing her in that way that she liked so much…and didn't stop There would be teasing and Rei would be pissed, but when she looked into his stormy blue eyes, everything else faded away.

* * *

They were going to be late. That wasn't unusual when he was with Usagi. And once again, it was her fault. She just had to walk out in that dress looking innocent and alluring at the same time. There would be teasing and Rei would be pissed, but when he looked at her with her beckoning eyes and thoroughly kissed lips, he couldn't care less.

I've been reading some of the manga again lately and got inspired.


End file.
